


It's All Going to Be Okay

by aurythestarry



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Jason swears, M/M, Pre-New 52, barbara and jason are the brotp, batfamily, ignore these tags they are messy, is there even a ship name for them, jaydick, like a lot, nighthood, redwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurythestarry/pseuds/aurythestarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Peter Todd hasn't been home in a while. He's probably never going to go back. He doesn't need any of them. He certainly doesn't love any of them. He doesn't care a bit about them and their futures.<br/>Jason Peter Todd, however, is a notorious liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Going to Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> !! although there are gunshot wounds, there is nothing graphic, i assure you !!
> 
> i kinda haven't really grasped all the characters yet so don't yell at me if i do one wrong i'm sorry
> 
> whoever finds all the hidden dick jokes gets a cookie

Sirens blared behind Jason as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, toting a couple guns as he ran away from the scene of his crime. Well, he wouldn't call it a crime. It was just a different way of dispersing justice to those who deserved it. Besides, what was Batman gonna do about it? The criminals were already dead. It would save him the headache once Arkham had another inevitable breakout. 

Jason's red mask gleamed in the moonlight. He paused for a moment on an apartment building, took off his helmet, and gazed at the stars. It felt almost… peaceful. The sky was so clear, and he could see every little twinkling star in the deep blue heavens above his head. Jason relished in the sudden silence, his thoughts quiet for once. When was the last time he had seen a night like this? His insides twisted when he remembered. 

He had still been Robin at the time. He could remember that night. It had been a very successful patrol; they had stopped two thieves, one mugger, and they had prevented Penguin and his crime gang from receiving a weapons shipment. His mouth bent slightly downward as he remembered the nasty cut he had gotten on his arm from one of the ugly Penguin goons. Bruce had lectured him that night for being reckless and for fighting in improper form whilst taking out the henchmen. Despite Bruce's apparent anger, he had later joined Jason in the Batcave and helped him train. Jason remembered Bruce guiding him gently and refraining from scolding him when he slipped up or lost a sparring match. 

_You don't miss it,_ Jason thought to himself. _You don't miss_ him. He looked down at his outfit, and brushed his hand against the red bat symbol on his chest, then crossed his arms and tried to clear his mind.

Although he was alone, it was almost like he could almost feel someone with him. Jason turned and sighed. 

“Hello, Wonder Boy.”

Nightwing swung gracefully from a roof parallel to Jason's, and landed in front of the former Robin without a sound. Nightwing was mad, Jason could tell. 

“How's it going, Dickie Bird? Having a hard day?” Jason said, leaning back against a ventilation shaft and tucking his helmet under his arm. “Still hanging with ol’ Bats?” Jason glanced at Dick’s angry expression. “I'll take that as a yes,” he mumbled. Jason unholstered a gun from his hip and began spinning it around his finger. Dick’s frown deepened.

“I saw the reports, Jason.” 

The Red Hood’s cocky attitude wavered slightly, but he quickly shook it off and continued with his twirling. “Oh, did you now? What’re you gonna do about it, Dick?” Jason stood upright and opened his arms. “Shoot me?” Jason smirked and ignored the hurt spreading around Dick’s face. 

“Jason, you promised.”

“Promised what? To stop hurting your poor wittle feelings?” Jason cooed. “Well, buddy, that ain't fucking happening.” 

Dick stepped towards Jason and curled his hands into fists. “You promised to stop killing criminals. You promised to even _attempt_ at going straight. And you happened to have broken both those promises in a single _night,_ Jason Todd, and I am not pleased.”

Jason laughed. “I'm not giving up my lifestyle to meet Bruce's needs, Grayson. I'm not changing who I am. He should know that well by now.”

“I never said I wanted you to do this for Bruce,” Dick said, a crack in his voice. Jason looked up at Nightwing, and felt his attitude crumble as he saw Dick’s tired, defeated face.

“I want you to do this for me,” Dick said softly. “I thought I mattered enough to you for you to stop.” Jason reached out towards Dick, but he stepped away. “I'm done waiting for you, Jason. Go ahead and get back to murdering. I won't be there to pester you anymore.” Dick closed his eyes and stood facing Jason. 

“Dick, I—” Jason started, but he stopped abruptly when he saw someone behind Dick on building. The person, who was frustratingly unidentifiable, was holding a gun. Before Jason could say a word, the person fired a bullet straight at Dick. He yelled at Dick to run, get out of the way, but it was too late. 

Dick turned just as the bullet hit him in the center of his chest. Jason felt his legs begin to move without his brain properly processing what had happened. Dick was barely holding himself up, and he stumbled forwards. Another shot was fired. A direct hit right next to the other wound. Jason would've been impressed at the marksmanship if the fucking bastard hadn't just tried to kill his adopted brother. 

Dick began to fall forward, heading off the side of the building. Jason’s stomach tightened with sudden alarm and he sprinted to Dick and caught him just before he fell off the edge. Jason, while still holding Dick’s limp body, pulled out a gun and aimed it at the adjacent rooftop. But the culprit had already gone. 

Jason turned back to Dick, and frantically searched his mind for how to do first aid. Unfortunately, his mind was absolutely blank. Dick coughed, and Jason was horrified to see blood beginning to stain his lips. Jason, out of sheer panic, shouted, “What the fuck do I do?!”

“P-pressure,” Dick sputtered, and tugged on Jason’s coat. Jason threw off his coat faster than Dick could choke out another raspy cough. He gingerly wrapped the fabric around Dick’s shoulder and across his chest before cursing very loudly. 

“Wh-what is it?” Dick asked, sucking in air and wincing. 

“My jacket is fucking _leather_ , Dick!” 

Dick began to laugh weakly. “That's what you get for trying to be cool, you punk—” Dick began coughing harshly and inhaled sharply, his breaths turning into wheezes.

“Shut up, you dumbass!” Jason yelled. “I'm not gonna let you die, okay?” Dick only shrugged and smiled feebly at him.

Jason quickly shedded his shirt and tied it tightly around Dick’s injury, and removed the already blood-soaked jacket. Oh God, he was losing so much blood. Dick could survive but only if he got help ASAP. Jason wildly sorted through his options. He couldn’t go to a hospital, he certainly couldn't take him to where he lived, he couldn’t do shit for Dick unless—

Jason gritted his teeth and, as gently as he could, heaved Dick up and wrapped his arm around his good shoulder. “C’mon, Dickie Bird.” Jason began half-dragging, half-walking Dick to the rooftop entrance. 

“We’re going to the manor.”

\--

Jason bursted in through the manor doors. “HELP!” he screamed, and nearly collapsed onto the entryway carpet. Dick had passed out halfway to the manor and fuck, that boy was heavy. He heard people running, and he looked up to see Tim Drake and Damian Wayne booking it down the hallway. 

“Jason? What are you doing here?” Tim saw Dick’s limp form, and his puzzlement morphed into fury. “What happened to Dick?!” 

“Todd, what the _hell_ did you do to Grayson?” Damian shouted, and gestured to Tim to help him lift up Dick’s unconscious body. The Wayne boy glared, no, _scowled,_ at Jason. “You're dead, Todd,” he spat, and heaved Dick into his small shoulders, still clothed in his Robin uniform.

“I-it wasn't me,” Jason stuttered, overwhelmed by the situation and simply by being back inside the manor. Tim studied Jason’s bewildered eyes as they swived all around, taking in his surroundings. Tim’s face softened. “Alright, Jason.” He looked down at Damian. “Let him be. He's telling the truth.” Damian still glowered at him but said nothing further.

Tim pressed his fingers against Dick's neck. “His pulse is low.” Tim saw Jason's horrified face and he quickly said, “He’s hanging on for now, don't worry. But that won't last long.” 

He turned to Damian. “Call Alfred, and go help him prepare for surgery.” Tim nearly fell when Damian stopped supporting Dick’s weight and ran down an adjacent hallway, and Jason quickly zipped under and lifted Dick off the ground. Tim began jogging down the hall, lugging Dick’s large figure with a strength Jason didn't know he possessed. Tim began talking, and Jason used his all to try and listen without zoning out again.

“We need to get Dick to the medical bay within two minutes. Alfred will be there, already prepped, and will begin an emergency surgery, foreign object extraction, and a blood transfusion.” 

Jason nodded, barely following what Tim was saying. This was all too much for him right now. Why was he so scared for Dick? He didn't care about the bastard. He was just another annoyance in Jason's life. 

Then why did his heart hurt so damn much?

The three of them bursted through the doors of the medical bay. Jason's stomach lurched at the sight of Alfred sitting beside a large operating table, holding tools in his hands. Tim and Jason laid Dick down on the table, and Jason pulled apart his makeshift bandages and unsuited Dick from the waist up. He heard Tim’s breath catch as he saw the wound, now sluggishly pouring out blood. Alfred frowned. 

“I would advise that you stay out of the room as I perform these procedures. Concentration is key in order for Master Dick’s operation to be successful.” Alfred looked at Jason long and hard. “It is nice to see you again, Master Jason,” he said, sounding so sincere that Jason nearly felt a tear in his eye. But he only turned on his foot and smacked the bay doors open. Tim and Damian followed suit. 

Jason punched a wall and let out a frustrated groan. Tim started pacing, and Damian leaned against a wall, his eyes following Jason as he continued punching and shouting. 

Jason finally slumped against the wall and put his head in his hands. Tim stopped in front of him, and Damian took a step towards them. Jason looked up at the two Robins, and there was a tense silence for several seconds.

Damian was the first to speak. 

“Why are you shirtless?” 

\--

“... and then he got shot. I-I don't know who it was. They got away while I was trying to help stop the bleeding. It could have been one of Ra’s goons, it could have been the Joker; I just don't know.” Jason rubbed his eyes. “I think they may have been aiming for my own demise, but decided Dick was a better kill when they saw us together.”

The living room was silent as Tim, Damian, Stephanie, Cass, and Barbara took in what had happened. Cass, Tim, and Barbara were in their pajamas, and their formerly bleary eyes were now wide open. Steph was in full gear, as she had just returned from patrol that night along with Damian and Dick. Steph’s cowl was pulled back and she had draped her utility belt on her armrest. 

Steph stood up and walked towards Jason, stopping in front of his seat. He looked at her, and she looked right back. Her eyes narrowed, and Stephanie slapped Jason across the face. Everyone gasped. 

“Ow!” Jason yelped, cradling his cheek. “The hell was that for?” 

“How about the fact you've been _gone_ for three months, you broke Dick’s heart, and now you've nearly got him killed!” She yelled, fuming. 

“Steph!” Tim said indignantly, and he stood up and grabbed her arm. She shook him off and shouted, “He needs to know this, Tim!”

“Hey, I didn't _want_ Dick to get sh-” Jason stopped and blinked. “Wait, broke his heart?”

“He believed that you could finally get over yourself and stop killing people, Jason,” Cass said, crossing her arms. 

“Get _over_ myself?!” Jason stood up. “I came here to _help_ Dick, and now you think it's _my_ fault that he's hurt? You have got to be fucking kidding me!” He stormed past the rest of the bat kids and out of the room. 

Jason furiously stomped down the hallway, and was so overtaken by anger he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. 

“Jason, stop,” Barbara said. 

He ignored her and kept walking. 

“Jason, please.”

“Leave me alone, Babs. Don't follow me. After all, _all_ I do is hurt people, right? I don't want to put another one of you in a hospital for an attempted assassination.”

He realized his mistake much too late.

Jason twisted around. “Fuck, Babs, I'm sorry. I didn't—”

Babs put her hand up. “I know, Jason.” She wheeled up beside him and he kneeled next to her chair. 

“We all know this isn't your fault, Jay.” Babs said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. “We're just scared for Dick.”

“I know,” Jason sighed. 

“And we’re all a bit shocked by your arrival as well. It's been… it's been a long time.” 

Jason leaned his head against Babs’ shoulder. “Did I really break his heart, Babs?”

“Yes, Jay.” Babs placed her hand on Jason’s head. “Cass wasn't far off from the truth. Dick’s been really hopeful lately, since you've been considerably inactive for a while. When he heard the police reports tonight, well…” 

“I ruined him,” Jason said quietly. 

Babs nodded. “Yeah, Jay, you did.” She lifted up Jason's chin and looked at him square in the eyes. “Why'd you do it? You knew Dick was upset about it, especially after all he and Bruce have tried to do for you. You no longer have anything to prove to us, Jason.” She held his face in both her hands. “I miss you, Jay. I miss the little Robin you used to be. Even though you've grown from that role, you can be something better. You can grow past what happened to you.” 

“It's not that easy, Babs,” Jason muttered. 

Babs raised an eyebrow. “Really, Jay? You're saying that to me? I would know better than anyone in this whole house that you can get through this.”

“I know, I know, it's just…” Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why do I care about that dipshit so much, Barbara? And why the hell does he care about me?” His voice lowered and he cowered in a ball. “Do I really matter that much to him?”

Babs’ voice was filled with sorrow. “Oh, Jaybird, you do. More than you will ever know.” 

The two of them embraced, and Jason could feel tears rising in his eyes. Why did he leave this place? He was loved. Maybe only by Barbara, but he was still _loved._ And now he'd gone and ruined everything with his other siblings by nearly killing their big brother. 

_God,_ Jason thought, _I am such a fuckup_. He gripped Babs tighter and she held onto him just as tight. 

Jason Todd, the infamous Red Hood, was on the verge of collapsing, and Oracle was holding him together. He almost laughed, despite the circumstances, but instead buried his face in Babs’ shoulder. 

They stayed in that small, crouched huddle until the soft tapping of feet made them look up from their positions. Stephanie kneeled beside them and wrapped her arms around the both of them, followed by Tim, Cass, and an extremely reluctant Damian, who only stayed in the hug for barely two seconds. Jason could barely contain his tears then, and he even let a couple slip out. 

_Holy shit_ , Jason thought. _I have a family._ He relished in the warm, loving pile of endearment that he was given ever so rarely. He had a family. He was loved. Everything was going to be okay.

A heavy pair of feet came walking down the hallway. The kids looked up from their hug pile, and Jason’s heart froze when he saw Bruce Wayne standing in front of the mass of children. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw Jason in the center of the children. His mouth opened, and Jason braced himself for what was going to come out.

“What is going on here?”

\--

A door clicked next to Jason and startled him awake. Bruce walked out of Dick’s room and looked down at the kids laying against the walls, some asleep and some awake. It was well past midnight by now. Jason was exhausted. It didn't help that anxiety was tearing up his insides, and that Damian kept staring him down. Despite the boy’s hostile nature, Jason could see he was scared and upset. _I certainly know how that feels,_ Jason thought.

Bruce looked down at Jason, trying to meet his eyes but Jason looked away. Bruce sighed. “Go ahead.” 

Jason nodded and stood up, still avoiding eye contact. He quickly walked inside and shut the door, and examined his surroundings. 

Dick was lying on his bed, with an IV drip stuck in his hand and his eyes closed. He was asleep. Jason quietly pulled a chair over and sat next to his bed. The sight of Dick's pale face nearly caused him to chicken out and run away as fast and far away as he could, but he swallowed his fear and stayed. 

“Hey, Dickie Bird,” Jason said softly. “I'm sorry I almost got you killed, but then again, I basically saved your life as well, so hey, are we even?”

Jason's heart thudded hard in his chest. What was he doing? One of the few people who actually cared about him was lying in a bed, nearly dying, and he was trying to be humorous? 

“God, Dick, I'm so sorry. I just…” Jason pressed his hands against his face. “Fuck. I never wanted you to get hurt, Dick. I never have. You don't deserve this.” Jason's voice cracked. “I deserve this.”

He looked at Dick’s calm, peaceful expression and at the bandages wrapped around his chest. This wasn't his fault. He did not pull the trigger. He did not leave him to die. He wasn't one of the bad guys. 

He felt responsible nevertheless. 

“I'm sorry, Dick. I am so sorry,” he choked. 

Jason cupped Dick's cheek and stroked it gently. _Stop it_ , he chided to himself. _You know for a_ fact _that everyone is watching you through the security cameras_. But he continued to hold Dick's face in his hand. Fuck what they think.

Jason leaned over, pushed Dick’s hair from his forehead, and kissed it gently, still holding his cheek in his hand. 

“You better be okay, you dick,” he said quietly, smiling. 

He stood up and walked from the room, and was greeted with six surprised faces. Barbara, Cass and Tim were wearing small grins, and Damian—as per usual—was glaring at Jason. Steph was smiling so widely Jason thought her face was going to fall off. A blush rose into his cheeks and he averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment. His eyes wandered around and settled behind them all on Bruce.

Bruce stepped towards Jason. He locked eyes with his adopted father, exhaled and held up his hands. “Okay, Bruce. You don't have to say it. I'll leave.” He looked down at the floor. “I'll go.” Jason's eyes closed in an attempt to conceal his sorrow. 

Jason’s eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of large, warm arms wrap around his torso. He stood stiffly, surprised, but he relaxed ever so slightly into the hug. He heard Steph gasp excitedly and Damian make a little sound of outrage. Jason smiled.

Bruce pulled back and held Jason by his shoulders. “Welcome back, Jason,” he said, his eyes crinkling warmly. 

Jason felt his heart fill with warmth. He turned and looked at the rest of the kids gathered there, all—except Damian, of course—with bright smiles on their faces, and realized how sappy he was being. He quickly wiped his own grin off his face, cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. 

“Y-yeah. Whatever.” 

He mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame but shook himself out of it. With a big smirk on his face and open arms, he said, “Alright, so who's next?”

He hadn't been serious, but Steph and Babs immediately rushed into his arms. Tim and Cass came up after and added to the family hug. Bruce stood over them and murmured, “You're missing one.”

“Damian,” they all said in annoyed unison. 

“Tt. I don't see the point of all these acts of affection,” Damian said grumpily. He tilted his chin upward and harrumphed. 

Everyone gave the youngest Robin a death stare. 

Damian made the correct choice to join them. 

He squawked as he pulled in between Cass and Babs, and he scowled at Jason like it was _his_ fault he was trapped in the group hug. Well, it was _mostly_ his fault. Jason reached out and ruffled the youngest batkid’s hair. Damian ducked and recoiled from his hand, then looked up at Bruce. “Father, I will not stand for this torment!” Bruce’s mouth curved slightly and he only repeated Jason's action. Damian growled with frustration but stayed in the huddle. 

As the family held onto each other, Jason felt…whole. Like he belonged. It had been years and years since he had felt this way. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed out on in his time away. 

Dick’s injury had done some good for Jason. It had brought him back to his family.

It had brought him home.

\--

“Y’know, bananas have always reminded me of dicks.”

Steph snorted and Tim rolled his eyes. Dick narrowed his eyes at Jason and covered Damian's ears. 

Jason, Dick, Stephanie, Tim, Damian, and Cassie were gathered in the living room. It had been a week since Dick had gotten shot. Dick was lying on the couch and Jason was sitting next to him. Damian was on the floor petting Titus, and Steph, Cass, and Tim were all in separate seats, with Steph helping Cass read a book and Tim on his computer, typing furiously. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and Jason was happy.

Jason grinned. “What? You gotta admit, they do look like them.” He plucked a marker from his pocket and drew a little face with a mask and the Nightwing symbol on the banana's yellow skin. This time, Dick rolled his eyes. 

Jason peeled the banana and, all the while staring directly at Dick, slid the banana into his mouth. Dick’s face morphed to one of pure horror, and bright red blush flushed his cheeks. He clamped his hands over Damian’s eyes, and the young Robin protested angrily and pulled at Dick’s fingers. Steph was stifling a laugh and Cass was watching, her face adorned with an amused smile. Tim closed his laptop lid, stood up, walked over to Dick, and covered his eyes. Dick swatted at Tim’s hands and met Jason’s eyes.

Jason very slowly licked the banana, all the while smirking at Dick. Dick’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip. Jason reached the top of the fruit, and, after grinning very smugly at Dick, took a large bite out of the banana. 

Dick sucked in a sharp breath and buried his face in his hands. Steph burst out laughing and Tim groaned. Damian looked annoyed and Cass gave the eldest Robins a knowing look. Jason’s face was complacent, and he leaned towards Dick’s hidden face. 

“Did’ya like that, Dickie Bird?” he murmured teasingly. Dick spread two fingers apart to look at Jason, and uncovered his face to glare at the other boy’s triumphant face. His eyebrows raised suddenly, and he lowered them with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Dick took Jason’s chin in his hand and pressed his lips gently against Jason’s. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't pull away.

“Get a room, you two,” Cass said, not moving her eyes from her book. Steph let out a wolf-whistle and cheered, nudging Tim with her elbow. 

Dick and Jason split apart quickly and blushed profusely. Dick reached out and took Jason’s hand in his own, and Jason felt a happy warmth surround his body. Oh God, he was so happy. There he was, surrounded by his family and holding hands with someone he loved. He scolded himself for feeling so sappy, but let himself relax for once.

Damian interrupted the moment by standing up and running from the room, a furiously determined expression on his face. 

“Where is he go—” Dick started. Realization cascaded over Dick and he leapt up and sprinted after Damian. Jason sprung up as well, and he turned to his siblings. “Where are they going?” 

Tim raised an eyebrow at Jason. “Where d’you think? Damian’s going to see his father.”

Jason was gone the moment Tim stopped speaking. 

Cass looked up from her book and glanced at her siblings. “They're screwed.”

The others nodded in agreement and got back to their tasks.

Just another day in the Wayne manor.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i am very proud of this  
> my jaybird needs to be protected  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
